Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an elastomeric spherical bearing assembly and structural member incorporating the same.
Description of Related Art
Conventional elastomeric spherical bearings can include an elastomeric member that is rubber vulcanized directly into the body of a structural housing such as a link, or other housing structure that incorporates the spherical bearing. This process of manufacturing is expensive and time-consuming as the entire link or structure is involved. Further, if the elastomeric member wears out, the entire link must be reworked at a specialized facility, or replaced.
There is a need for an improved elastomeric spherical bearing assembly that is less expensive to manufacture and maintain.